Our lives in the past
by AdmissiveFall
Summary: These individuals are related, and serve for the better cause. They meet, but in death. Their legacy lives, but how did it all start? War, Conquest, Death or Love? Prequel to The One in Smoke. Special thanks to Elhini Prime for letting me use some of her characters.
1. Ashley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, excluding my OC's and planet. Any other OC's, planets, or realm, belongs respectively to Elhini Prime. The Transformers franchise, planet, belongs respectively to Hasbro.**

A dairy opened and closed in the roofless home. The wind was strong. A child picked up the book. She was left behind during the evacuations. A nuclear war had erupted, in the year 2018. The fallout was beginning, and food was scarce. The child leaned against the wall. She opened the bundle, and read.

* * *

**Origin: 1999  
Period: 2001-2022  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Name: Ashley Jade Matheson Tracer.**

* * *

_Even in death, my senses never abandoned me. I was trapped into the spirit world. I remembered _everything _I saw. Death let me see my deceased loved ones. I felt saddened that I hadn't met my husband in the afterlife. Soon, I felt something amiss. I was restless, and uneasy. I visited the world as frequently as I can. A spirit, yeah, I definitely am. But I could interact with the living world as a normal human can, and then some. My memories started to scramble. Deteriorate, even. I spent years wandering the living world. Then it hit me. It was so obvious. If I was slowly becoming nothing, then I needed to leave my mark. A book, the very least._

_So that's what I did. All that's in here is what I can remember._

**OOO**

2001. I'm two, living with my host parents. From what they tell me, My parents died in an accident. Not once did I believe. I'm sitting on my small bed, reading. And I felt something grab me, softly. No one was near me, so I knew it was one from the Infraworld. I extend my hand, and meld my mind into the entity's memories. He was an average man, with electric blue irises. He smiled, and sighed deep.

_"This is the first, and, unfortunately, last time you will see me, _tochter." The entity left. My... human ethnicity was European. German, they called it. I didn't understand the difference. My mother screamed from the main room.

_"Oh, how terrible! Those poor Americans! Leon! Jade! Come!"_ I felt something wrench my soul, like being blown up, or crushed. I jumped off of my bed. Listen here though, I'm very advanced cognitively. I understood so much, and can do so much. I would be starting my school tomorrow, the youngest. So I exited my space, and looked at the television. A building was breaking, falling. An airliner unit hit the other building, and I felt more pain.

I sat motionless, taking it all in quietly. I understood it farther that everyone else did. They saw an act of terrorism against a great country. I saw a start of a revolution, a war, to be precise. A possible nuclear one. My host and hostess teared up. I saw humor in their reaction, and laughed. My mother turned, hard faced. I blinked, and felt my left cheek sting badly. I walked to my room , and locked the door behind me. Why I was connected to the Infraworld, I knew not. It just was.

**OOO**

I opened my eyes. The dim lights from outside, and the occasional light from passing vehicles. My doorknob turned slowly. And it opened. What I saw scared me scrapless. In the doorway, was a bloody and mangled body. It was missing an arm, had a chunk of steel in his thigh, and was on fire in some places. It left no trail whatsoever. My stomach was an accomplished gymnast at the moment. I curled into a ball. The body struggled forward, and asked, " Do you remember me?"

His rich voice was creepily familiar.

"My name is Praeill. I have no time to explain my... relationship to you. But do not resist anything happening around you. Trust me, beloved sister."

**A/N: Short, yes. This is my last update that I do until my finals. This story is confusing if you don't listen to me right now. The updates will convey in a pattern, Ashley, Dreadline, Praeill, The Maker, and Morgana. The events in each individual "topic" is in chronological order. This is years before The One in Smoke, so, keep an eye on this as well. I mentioned two cousins before. One, Jordan, is getting married (I mentioned it before). I'm one of his planners. My other cousin, Nicole, will be the one posting these up, but I work on them. So outros and intros WILL be different. Y'all will get more info next update (by Nicole) about this. I hope she remembers.**

**Fare Well and Accordingly.**

**-****-AdmissiveFall**


	2. Dreadline

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, excluding my OC's and planet. Any other OC's, planets, or realm, belongs respectively to Elhini Prime. The Transformers franchise, planet, belongs respectively to Hasbro.**

Rations had been handed out just moments earlier. A child soldier flicked his dog tag around. "World War I," as his comrades call it, was the first actual war the boy's been in. The Swedish encampment was in a forest in Germany, several miles north to Hitler's headquarters. He knew of his sister's history here, and her influence on the German people.

"Hur kanner du dig?" _How do you feel?_His female partner, asked as she entered the tent

"_Well enough_," He sighed. Both jerked their heads upward as the sound of gunfire filled the encampment. Soon, explosions, screaming, and screeching could be heard, and their commander ran past.

The commander screamed into their tent, but the dialogue was unclear.

Simultaneous to an explosion, and a timeportal created below the two's feet.

* * *

**Origin: 2007  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Name: Jason "Dreadline" Matthew Matheson**

* * *

**1972**

Jason could feel the pressure of another body on his. There was a mass of golden hair on his right, connected by a neck to the body on top of his. He felt a different body from before, as the effects of time-travel have. He felt as a young man in his early twenties, but could still feel the scar on his left shoulder.

He looked to the television set on his left, the date being November 16, 1972. The femme on him stirred, and raised her head. It was his partner, Jane. Sirens could be faintly heard. Jane stood, confused. She knew of Jason's abilities, but never experienced them. She laughed a fake laugh. Jason stared at her. Jane wore only a swim suit, and so did he. There was a pause, then a knock on the door. A hard, digressive knock. The a shout, "We've got you surrounded!"

Jane started throwing open drawers and cabinets. Jason tilted his head and realized she was searching for a weapon. Something now was being smashed into the door. Jane clapped for attention. Jason stood, and caught a pistol that Jane tossed.

"You have eight shots. Make them count." The door shot open, and he fired at it. One shot, one down. He looked at Jane. She was scrambling to get some clothes on. Once the last piece was on, she fired ove Jason's shoulder and said, " Get something on, I'll cover you."

Moments and gunshots later, the pair was literally diving for cover.

"Fire escape?!" Jason screamed over gunshots. Jane nodded and dived out the window next to them. Jason followed.

**OOO**

"I've had enough of the fighting. I just wan't to go back... to my daughter. Or bring her here. With me." Jane told Jason, panting. "Or maybe send us to the future." Jason saw what she was doing. He wouldn't argue. No, he was too tired. So he opened a portal, and Jane stepped through. She came back with a baby.

"Can you send us out ten years from now?" Jason nodded, and closed the portal. He opened another.

"What's the name?" Jason asked, curious. Jane was walking to the portal.

"Good-bye. And it's June. Her name is June." She said over her shoulder. Then she was gone.

_So that's how it ends, _Jason thought, closing the portal, then opening another. Tears ran down his face. _She just leaves. _

* * *

**1992**

Dreadline ran around a corner. And another. Then he crashed. Dreadline quickly got up, blaster ready. He looked, and say his sister Ashley. Trailed by the two siblings.

"How did you ever manage to give birth to halflings?"

"Magic. Treasa knows me as her sister. Marcus cheated on her with me. And I had these two..." She gestured to the siblings. "Also had another spell, that is released after I die. Treasa becomes their mother, and their memories are remade to fit that _reality._ The spell kicks off three hours after my death. It'll last until they meet you again."Dreadline smiled and shook his head. Oh, his sister was too good with magic.

"C'mon, we gotta get outta here." Dreadline turned around, then sprinted. The others were in hot pursuit. Soon blaster fire joined the chase, and the group rounded a corner, to a large dome roofed room. One exit, caved in. One entrance, where the others would come through. Ashley dropped to a knee, realizing that there was no escape, without draining Dreadline of his energy. Tears "waterfalled" down her face.

"Look, I'm... going to have to get you to go with your uncle. You can trust him. " Here, there was obviously something she knew about that he didn't.

Ashley stood, and walked to her sibling. "What's the deal?" Dreadline asked, frowning.

"They'll tell you more. Trust them, because I trusted you."

She turned to the children. "You remember what I told you before right?"

The children nodded.

"Remember, if you need me, just call me, okay? I'll always be here for you." Ashley placed her hands on her children's chest, over their sparks. The teary eyed mother now focused her attention to the femme. Her son had taken it much better, and knew what to do. Morgana, however, did not.

"Dreadline, bring them to your aunt's planet. Tell her, our mother is gone. And you three may be the last line of defense against-" A sniper rifle's shot temporarily deafened Dreadline, whose face was well beyond shock. Ashley was bleeding through a hole in her chest, as she lay on the ground. Gray liquid poured out. With her diminishing strength, she tore a necklace from her body, and handed it to her younger sibling. Dreadline was now dragging a struggling Morgana, blood lust, determination, and revenge in his eyes. Eclipt followed, shooting stun blasts. Dreadline pumped holes into targets, each one exploding into metal and energon. All three cried.

Eclipt took over dragging his elder sibling, as Dreadline mutilated more 'Cons. Moranthius appeared, and dragged/ carried the two children away. Dreadline let out a roar of anger, ducking under a blow and shooting his attacker in the back. He was then grabbed around the neck, becoming conscious.

* * *

**2008-2010**

Dreadline opened his optics, frantic. He sat up, as pain surged through his body. He gave a cry of pain, and a brilliant red medic came through a doorway. Then another, more intimidating mech followed.

"Stay down save your energy. We're just going to test your systems, so just do things as best you can." The medic said, removing a mask around Dreadline's head. They preformed various tests, and eventually the medic left.

"First off, I'd like to welcome you to my ship, _Lakso. _My name is Beor. Now, examine the room, and tell me what you notice." The mech greeted. "But, don't give me the obvious."

Dreadline looked around. White walls, red circuitry, minimal panels. He then looked at Beor. Red circuitry as well and... a half covered insignia on his shoulder. Familiar. Dreadline looked at the floor beneath his berth. The same insignia. The Autobot insignia. He also noticed other signs around it. So it'd mean that they're not Autobots, but not exactly.

"You lead or is part of a branch of the Autobots, but aren't exactly Autobots."

"Good. You're not as dumb as you look." Beor smiled as Dreadline flinched at the insult. "I'm kidding." He added.

"We're... mercenaries... to put it simply. I'll tell you more later. What about you? Your name? We found no markers on you. Except those." Beor pointed to the marks on Dreadline's right wrist. The Alleirrean insignia, beneath the symbol of equality.

"Dreadline. My name is Dreadline. As for the marks, the one on top is my race's symbol for equality. My personality is a split between good and evil. A perfect split. But if I do good to one of us, I have to do the same to another one of us. The second... is the insignia of my people."

"Race? Are you not Cybertronian? Or from Cybres?"

"No, not exactly. Who's the current Prime?"

"Zeta Prime. He's gone missing, though, and Optimus, or Orion, is leading us at the moment. Why?"

"He knows of my race. He's met my... sister... and I before."

"I have a feeling you're hurt emotionally, or mentally. Anything big happen lately?" Beor asked, genuinely curious.

"She died. Gone." Dreadline whispered. He sat up.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. My family died recently as well."

"Where did you find me?" Dreadline asked, hopeful for something.

"On one of Cybres' moons." Beor replied, confused.

Dreadline tightened his grip around the edge of the berth, frustrated.

"Did you see two sparklings, not that younger than I?"

"No. I suppose they're part of your family?"

"My niece and nephew. I was supposed to take them to Cybres."

Beor closed his optics, knowing the pain the younger mech was going through. "I would and can drop you off on Cybres to search for them, but the risks of us running out of fuel is too high."

Dreadline thought for a moment. The training the three of them had been going through. They both were better sword fighters, and had a warlord father. It was likely that the two would be found and taken care of. Very likely. As hard as it was to let them go, he wouldn't risk it. The spell might have been activated already, and he would become a trespasser. No, he'd go with Beor.

"Where are _you_ going?" Dreadline answered with a question.

"Back to Cybertron, to assist Optimus." Beor answered, one eyebrow ridge raised.

"I'm going with you. The two can take care of themselves, especially with their guardians." Dreadline pained saying the sentence.

"Alright. But we, my team, need to see your equipment before letting you out there. " Beor gently commanded, and exited. Dreadline did as told, then followed. The two headed to the front of the ship, towards the lobby. They passed several rooms, which, Dreadline guessed, were quarters. Beor opened a door, and walked through. There was a team of 'Bots sitting, waiting. They looked up to Beor.

"Any updates?" They all shook their heads.

"Anyway, you remember the sparkling we picked up?" The team looked a little more interested. Dreadline stepped out of the shadow, battle mask engaged. Few smiled at him, some looked surprised. Some thought he wouldn't even be standing. The light reflected off of his chrome paint in a way that made him look... delicate. But his form said the opposite. He still had some small scars on his arms, but they added to the form.

Two twins were smirking, one blood red, the other, sunny yellow. The red one spoke first. "Let's get the intros out of the way then let's see what this kid's made of!"

"Right. This is my projectile specialist, Scattershot." Beor pointed to a large gold and blue mech, who probably was a great brawler.

"Knock Out, our medic. You've seen him before." He gestured to the mech from earlier.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, melee specialists, and extreme trouble makers," to the blood red and sunny yellow twins.

"And our pilot, Ajoile." A femme's upper body appeared in a doorway across the room.

The team looked on at youngest mech.

"Dreadline." Was all he said.

Beor's comm. beeped. Ajoile was on the other end, as the door had closed to the cockpit.

_"Gotta make a landing at Moon Base Two. We don't have enough fuel to make it to Cybertron."_

"Go for it." Beor replied. He looked at the team."Twins, Scattershot, take Dreadline to the armory, check his equipment. While you're at it, find him an alt. Knock Out said he hasn't scanned or downloaded any alts."

The three stood, and came to the doorway Dreadline and Beor were at. Beor moved out of the way, and the three slipped through. Dreadline followed.

"Any fighting experience kid?" Sideswipe asked.

"Some." Drweadline replied blankly.

"What about all of those Soruns in the building we found you on? Who offlined them?" Scattershot asked.

"I did." Scattershot froze, jaw dropped. The twins looked at each other, shocked.

"You mutilated _them?!_" Scattershot questioned.

"What guns do you have?!" Sunstreaker cried, still shocked.

"Just a shotgun. Why? How bad was it?" Dreadline asked, confused.

"There were literal HOLES in their bodies!" Sideswipe grabbed the bridge of his "nose."

Scattershot ran, and the two followed. Dreadline followed, just in time to see the three open a door. The armory. Scattershot reached up a shelf, taking down a weapon.

"This is the strongest shotgun we have. The E.M.P.S., or electromagnetic pulse shotgun. Pierces armor as thick as Megatron's!" Dreadline popped his out. He ejected it, and handed it to the projectile specialist.

"An Obliterator, I should have known. You can pierce Metroplex's armor with this. Given only to the Guardians. But how'd _you_ get _one_?"

"Optimus gave one to my sister, who gave it to me." Dreadline said, picking it up off of a table.

"Any other guns?" Scattershot asked, looking through the shelves. "Alright then. Go ahead pick out any gun you want. I know a place to get more of all of these- and for free."

"No." Came Dreadline's reply, looking through a different shelf. He picked up a small, double-barreled gun. It was half the size of his fore-arm, and had a large clip of ammo beneath the body. Scattershot turned around.

"Subsonic repeater. One bullet leaves a small hole in your armor, but imagine over three hundred of them coming at you per second. Most bots can only carry two guns. Put it in, and check the space. From your internal system, of course."

Dreadline held the gun near his right arm, and scanned it. Soon, his arm engulfed the gun, and he switched back and forth from the guns, to his arm. He then checked his internal systems. Then smiled.

"I got one more." Dreadline said, turning back to the projectile specialist. The twins were nowhere to be seen, and Dreadline felt a little worried, remembering what Beor said earlier.

"Hmm... power, assault... Get a multi-ranged or long ranged rifle. If you want to be able to attack any way you like. Rifles are behind this shelf." Scattershot pointed to the shelf he was near. "Oh, and watch your back. I haven't seen the twins for a while."

"Will do." Dreadline shivered. He walked around the shelf in the center, and beheld the larger weapons. There was a range of miniguns, ion cannons, and sniper rifles. Dreadline browsed the shelves in awe. He tried lifting an ion cannon, but he couldn't even lift it off of the shelf. He carried the smallest minigun, but it was too bulky. So now he turned to the sniper rifles. All were basically the same. Not much effective distance differences, just their looks. Now Dreadline turned to the last rifle there. It was shaped like a triangular prism, or two of them, connected by four tubes. The topmost one had writing.. _Photon Scoped Burst Repeater, _it read. Below it, was their, the Alleriean, number for seven. Dreadline took a breath in. A deep one. How the symbol came to be on there, he was pondering on. After a few moments of silence, he scanned it, and tested the systems in his left arm.

He had come to notice, that when the weapon is scanned, all of its pieces come apart and spread out through out his body. And when he wanted to use it, they all came rushing back into place.

Dreadline came back around the shelf. Instead of Scattershot, Knock Out was standing in the area.

"Oh, you done getting your weapons?" Knock Out asked.

"Yeah. There's a pretty interesting selection back there."

"Good. Well, Sunstreaker is down in the lobby. He'll help you choose an alt form. When you've chosen, bring me the file that he's going to give you so we can make the modifications needed to fit the alt. I guess I'll see you in a bit, then."

**So I probably shouldn't have procrastinated until now. And the weather is worse in real life than on the news... Anyway, AdmissiveFall's going to be back next week to prepare for college... So I might update these for him more often. I have three more files here ready to update, but he's told me to put at least a week's worth of time between updates to spread it out. And he probably won't even be able to update these himself due to jet lag, and his internet connection has a timer that shuts it down. He sends me the files through notes in the iCloud and I just re type 'em. Anyway- next update next week'll be on the other fic, and the other file with that one. But the third file is a complete original- has nothing to do with Transformers or any other thing AF might have promised. Here's my version of the Summary- _Set a century from now AI has turned against mankind in their weakest state. Their waking is slow- like the rich have become. Now they turn to the able-bodied, poverty stricken humans to fight with new tech, skills, and mentality. The AI had overlooked these younger fighters. And they weren't prepared for the fight they had in them._**

**What do you all think? Yes, or No? Love it? Hate it? Express your feelings in the review section or through a PM!**


End file.
